


Chilly Tea

by Bisexualtrashlord



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualtrashlord/pseuds/Bisexualtrashlord
Summary: In the cold evening after Open Mic night, Damien and Hugo discuss their existing relationship, and the prospects of a new one.





	Chilly Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I'm late to celebrate the update that happened two months ago but it's never too late to celebrate Vegamarch being canon! I'm so happy, that I wrote this. I hope you like it, leave a comment and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

Damien breathed in the chilly night air that braced him when he left the Coffee Spoon. It was Open Mic Night and the café was packed and grew warm fast. Tonight’s performers were exceptional; the singing, dancing, and poetry the audience witnessed was spectacular. He even liked the performance art that one person did, which involved covering themselves in paint and reading Apple’s terms and conditions. He gazed back through the shop window, where Hugo was buying drinks for them to go. Mat must have said something particularly funny, for Hugo threw his head back in a laugh. Though he couldn’t hear them, Damien laughed at Hugo’s joy.

Hugo exited the café with a final goodbye to Mat while he nursed to large cups.

“Thanks for waiting, your tea is on my left. Is lemon balm still your favorite?” asked Hugo.

Damien took the cup and nodded with a little smile. “Yes, it is. I’m surprised you remembered.”

“Of course I remembered, you get it every time we’re here. Plus, it is very good, I can see why you like it so much.”

Damien hummed and took a sip, “I’ll have to get something new and keep you on your toes.”

Hugo chuckled, “I’ll keep my eyes peeled. Shall we?”

“Yes, let’s head back. It’s so nippy out here!”

The pair began to walk back to the neighborhood, before Hugo slowed his steps.

 “Would…would you like to come back to my house? I don’t have much in the way of snacks or anything but I’m pretty sure popcorn pairs well with lemon balm tea. O-only if you want to though because you’re probably busy and I don’t want you to feel obligated to…” Hugo stammered.

“I would love to, and don’t worry I’m totally free.”

“O-oh! Wonderful, let’s go,” Hugo hoped the cold air would cool the heat in his cheeks.

The walk back to the cul-de-sac was a relaxed and quite one with the occasional car passing by. A sharp breeze rolled in, and a flash of cold hit Hugo’s bare neck, making him shiver.

“Are you alright?”

“I’ll be okay, I’m just regretting not wearing a scarf tonight.”

“Here, dear friend, take mine,” Damien reached up and unraveled the burgundy scarf around his neck.

Hugo shook his head, “No, no, you don’t have to we’re almost back--”

“Now, now I insist. Every walk feels longer when it’s cold outside. Besides, I have this cloak I don’t really need the scarf. Tilt your chin up, if you please.”

Hugo felt his pulse pick up when Damien inched forward and wrapped his arms around him. Warmth instantly sunk into him as more of the scarf came around, though the heat rising in his cheeks wasn’t because of it. This close, Hugo got a close look at Damien’s long lashes and strong chin, and how handsome he looked as he calmly wrapped the scarf around.

“There, much better isn’t it?” Damien said, straightening the scarf and backing away slightly.

“Y-yeah, this is much better. Thanks, Damien.”

“My pleasure, I can’t have anyone freezing on my watch. And, if I may be so bold, you look very handsome in that color,” Damien said softly.

Hugo blushed, “Oh, t-thank you. I must admit, then, that you look handsome tonight. You actually…you look handsome in anything you have on.”

It was Damien’s turn to blush and huffed out a laugh that Hugo could see. “That…that’s very sweet of you to say, Hugo. Thank you.”

“We should…we should keep going, our teas have probably gone lukewarm by now. I’ll make us some more,” said Hugo after a moment.

Damien nodded, “Yes, let’s press on.”

**oOo**

The cul-de-sac was quiet when they returned, which made sense considering it was nearly 10:30 at night. They walked past Joseph’s house, where they swore they heard jovial laughter coming from inside.

“Oh, yeah, it is the third Friday isn’t it? It must be poker night again,” said Damien.

“By the sound of the laughter, Robert must have finished another tall tale. It was probably about cursed goats or something.”

“That sounds like something he’d say.”

The warmth of Hugo’s house greeted them the second they crossed through the door. The house was quiet, for Ernest was over at his Dad’s this weekend. Both men sighed gratefully as they hung up their coats and made their way to the kitchen.

“I’ll put the kettle on, it shouldn’t take too long,” said Hugo.

“Please, take your time, there’s no rush here.” Damien took a seat at the kitchen island as Hugo put the teapot on the stove.

The water boiled in no time at all, and Hugo set to grabbing two mugs from the cabinet. Damien squinted to look at one of the mugs and gasped.

“Oh my goodness, is that the mug I gave you for your birthday?” Damien asked, pointing at the mug in Hugo’s hand.

Hugo finished pouring and nodded. It was a dark blue mug with the depiction of the night sky in a desert, with a large stone head of a statue sticking out from the sand. It said, ‘I Brake for Ozymandias.’

“That it is, it’s one of my favorite ones to use. It combines two of my favorite things: the promise of caffeine and Percy Bysshe-Shelley. I love this one.”

“It…I must say I’m very touched that you still use it even after three years.”

Hugo let out a breathy laugh, “It’s…this is actually one of the most thoughtful gifts I’ve gotten in a long while,” he said while plopping the tea bags in.

“Really? I’m glad you like it so much. I’ll be sure to get you presents that reference Romantic era poets from now on.”

Hugo chuckled and made his way to sit across from Damien with the cups, “I look forward to what you come up with. I’m happy you enjoy my deeply niche literature humor.”

“But really, Hugo,” Damien began, “You’re really the only one I can talk about my hobbies with. Bless the others but, you seem to really…get me. And I hope you know that I value whenever we’re together. I look forward to these open mics every month, for instance. They’re the highlight of my month. I…I consider any amount of time we spend together a highlight.” Damien murmured, unaware that he was leaning in close.

Hugo felt his heart skip a beat. There was something in the way Damien said that that was so genuine and…intimate almost. _Is Damien saying what I think he’s saying?_ Hugo thought.

 “I look forward to them, too. I…I look forward to anytime we spend together, even if it’s just to watch a movie or something. I feel…I feel very drawn to you,” Hugo replied, just as softly, leaning in as well.

“So do I…”

They were close now, close enough that their breaths mingled and their noses almost brushed. Taking in a trembling breath, Hugo reached out and hovered it close to Damien’s cheek, looking for any signs of discomfort from the other man. Hugo got his answer when Damien covered Hugo’s hand with his and brought it the rest of the way, so it pressed against his cheek.

“Is this okay?” whispered Hugo.

“More than okay,” replied Damien.

“Can I…?”

“Yes…”

Hugo closed the gap between them and gently pressed his lips to Damien’s. It was soft, it was chaste, but it felt like a spring had been uncoiled. Hugo had always liked Damien from the moment he met him, but over the years, those feelings changed from platonic to something else, something deeper. He thinks Damien feels the same way when he feels him kiss back and rest his hand on the back of Hugo’s head. They pulled back, noses brushing together. When they opened their eyes and their gazes landed on each other, they shared a smile.

“So…we just kissed…” Damien breathed.

Hugo huffed a laugh, “That we did. And that was okay?”

Damien nodded, “It was perfect. I actually…I actually wanted to do that for quiet a while,” he whispered.

“So did I.”

“Let’s do it again,” Damien suggested with a smirk. Hugo smirked back, and they kissed again; this one was more of a peck, but the feeling was there all the same.

“Excellent suggestion,” Hugo chuckled.

“I don’t want to assume anything, because we all know that famous saying, but I was wondering, if you would want to try being a couple? If you’d rather not and continue just being friends that’s fine with me but I just wanted to ask if--”

“Yes, yes of course,” said Hugo.

“Really?”

“Yes, I’d love to be in a relationship with you.”

Damien sighed in relief, “great, wonderful! I just…I didn’t want to assume even after the kiss. I’m very happy I read the room correctly.”

“I’m happy I read the room when I put my hand on your cheek. If I got it wrong that would have been, as the kids say, ‘mad awkward.’”

Damien snorted a laugh, “Mad awkward indeed.”

“I think I’ll keep the teen lingo to my son, it doesn’t sound nearly as good when I say it.”

Damien shook his head, laughing, “No, but you have a remarkable way with words, teen slang notwithstanding.”

Hugo chuckled, “I’ll stick with words from old books from now on.”

 “I’m…I’m eager, for us, you know?” Damien murmured after a pause.

Hugo smiled, took Damien’s hand, and brought it to his lips.

 “I know what you mean. I am, too.”

Their tea went cold again.


End file.
